


5x15: Brave

by nightbirdrises



Series: S5 Reaction Drabbles [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Burt to go home - if he can be convinced to leave his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5x15: Brave

**Author's Note:**

> ([tumblr](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/post/82170998075))

"Dad, you can't waste more money on your hotel room," Kurt says wearily, sitting across from Burt at the kitchen table. "Obviously I don't  _want_  you to leave, but you have to go home sometime."

"And leave you alone here?" Burt says harshly. Kurt looks at him and he takes a deep breath. "Sorry, but you can understand where I'm coming from here, right? You can't expect me to feel okay with being so far away again."

"You can't stay here for the rest of your life," Kurt says. He toys with the sleeve of his sweater and sighs, examining his knuckles. They're healed for the most part, but some bruising still remains. At least they don't hurt anymore. "Please be reasonable. We've talked about this."

"It's a big city. Lots of crime, and not just gay bashing either."

"Dad--"

"He won't be on his own." Kurt and Burt look up at Blaine, who's walking towards the table from Kurt's room, having stayed the night. "None of us are, really. We're kind of lucky."

"Yeah, my son looks real lucky right now."

"He is, though. A lot of people come here and they're totally alone, and when something happens, there's no one to be around for them. That's not the case for me, or Kurt, or any of us. We're obviously not perfectly safe, but we're like a little family, in a way."

Burt nods and cracks a smile. "I'm proud of you, kid."

"Who, me?" Blaine asks, frowning as he puts his hands on the back of Kurt's chair. "Why?"

"Didn't know if you'd argue against me like that, but you did." Kurt tips his head back far enough to look at Blaine upside-down and smiles; Blaine rubs his shoulder.

"Well, you know," Blaine says, shrugging. He looks down at Kurt and gives his shoulder a squeeze. "I don't mean to be disrespectful here, but you're not the only one that loves him."

"I know. It doesn't seem like it now, but I do." Burt watches the two of them for a moment and shakes his head. "You know, it's a scary thing, getting that call about your son. Especially when you've already lost family, twice. Makes you never want to take your eyes off of the loved ones you have left. But," Burt continues over Blaine rushing to apologize for his forwardness, "you've got a point. Leaving him here isn't the same as leaving him alone 'cause he's got you and the rest of you kids supporting him and loving him. And, of course, he's one of the strongest guys I know."

"Yeah," Blaine murmurs, just barely loud enough for Kurt to hear. Burt stands up, grunting, and the boys look at him in confusion with rather creepy and spot-on synchronicity.

"I'm gonna head to my hotel to check out," Burt says. "After that I'll catch a cab to the airport, alright?"

Kurt stands up from his chair and hurries around the table as quickly as he can to reach Burt and hug him tightly. "You know I love you, Dad. Sometimes I wish you  _could_  stay forever."

"Oh, you wouldn't want that," Burt says, squeezing him a little. "Having your old man around at this time of your life is a real drag. Besides, who'd run the tire shop back in Ohio if I stayed here?"

"That place could practically run itself," Kurt mumbles into his dad's shoulder. He sniffs a little. "Tell Carole I said hi, and make sure she calls me this week. I have some new recipes she'd love to try."

"I'll do that." Burt pulls back from the hug but keeps his hands on Kurt, holding him out at arm's length and looking him in the eyes. "I love you, Kurt. Promise you won't pull a stunt like that again? Promise you'll call the police or something?"

"I can promise to call the police, yes," Kurt says slowly. "That doesn't mean I'll leave someone alone if they're in trouble."

"Guess that's as much as I can ask from you," Burt says. He pats Kurt's shoulder and straightens up. "Get over here, Anderson."

"Oh, yes, okay." Blaine goes to Burt and gets pulled into a hug of his own, which he melts into without thinking.

"I just want to thank you," Burt says, quietly enough that only Blaine can hear, "for loving my son as much as you do."

"I won't let him get hurt again," Blaine says firmly. "I won't. Not if I can help it."

A few minutes later, after they've finally said goodbye to Burt and the door closes behind him, Kurt wraps his arms around himself - a gesture not missed by Blaine.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asks.

"I always miss him the most right after he leaves," Kurt says. He shakes his head, smiling ruefully. "It's silly."

"No, of course you miss him," Blaine says. Kurt leans into him and Blaine takes the cue, holding him close. He kisses Kurt's temple gently, careful to avoid the few persistent bruises left on his face. "You love him."

"I love you, too," Kurt says. "Do you think you could stay here a few more nights? I know it's probably too soon for you to move back in entirely, but if I'm being honest, I don't want to think about sleeping by myself yet."

"Yeah," Blaine says, nodding as he pulls back and takes Kurt's hand, leading him to his room. He lies down on the bed and gestures for Kurt to join him; Kurt does, and soon he's tucked into Blaine's side, close enough to listen to his heartbeat. "You're the bravest person I've ever met, you know that?"

"Well, once upon a time, a little bird told me to stand up for myself and have courage," Kurt says.

"That little bird was just reminding you of what you already had the capacity to do," Blaine returns quietly. "You've always been brave. Every kind of brave you can imagine."

"Not horror-movie-brave."

"I guess. But that's why you have your big, strong fiancé, to protect you from vampires and zombies and creepy paintings."

"Big, huh?" Kurt teases, squeezing at Blaine's waist and watching how his hand takes up most of the space there. Blaine huffs.

"Big... hearted?"

"There we go."

"Mm. Do you want anything? I can put some ointment on your scars, which, by the way, are looking good now. They'll probably be gone soon."

"Damn. And here I was hoping I'd have at least one of them permanently." Blaine rolls his eyes fondly and chuckles.

"You're such a guy sometimes."

"I'd hope so," Kurt says, tilting his head to look up at Blaine. "That's what you tend to be into, after all."

"I'm into  _you_ ," Blaine says, touching his lips to Kurt's forehead. "But the fact that you have a dick does help a little bit."

"Mhm, I know exactly how much you enjoy that particular detail."

They lie there quietly for a few minutes more, whispering to each other about whatever topic comes to mind until even their whispers fade into easy silence. Kurt breathes deeply, taking in the smell of Blaine so close, then yawns.

"If you want to take a nap, you should," Blaine says. Kurt nearly protests - it's still morning - but he lets the words die out on the tip of his tongue, suddenly aware of just how comfortable he is like this. How good it feels to love Blaine as much as he does no matter how much some people may hate what they have together.

Soon, Kurt's too tired for coherent thought, his breaths starting to even out. Blaine adjusts the position of his arm to keep it from falling asleep and smiles, wondering how lucky someone has to be to have the opportunity to love such a strong, amazing person. Loving Kurt makes  _him_  feel that much stronger, too.

"...brave too," Kurt's mumbling, mostly out of it; Blaine listens. "Love you, brave Blaine."

Blaine huffs a quiet laugh and kisses the top of Kurt's head. "Love you too, brave Kurt."


End file.
